I See A Rainbow
by LinedWithCharcoal
Summary: She wanted to keep his gaze. But she couldn't, and neither knew why. It left them both sleepless at night, both left wanting more. Was it just the gaze? Or something else?


**DISCLAIMER- The beautiful creatures of Ouran are unforutnately not in my posession.**

**OoOoO**

She wanted to keep his gaze. But she couldn't, and neither knew why. It left them both sleepless at night, both left wanting more. Was it just the gaze? Or something else? She didn't know why she felt that bubble of fear every time he tried to catch her eye. He didn't know what he had done to make her want to cry in his presence. But perhaps… perhaps it was something more.

**OoOoO**

Tamaki couldn't help but notice that something was going on between Kyouya and Haruhi. He saw that flash of fear that flicked behind her eyes every time Kyouya looked at her.

"Kyouya… what did you do?"

**OoOoO**

Kyouya desperately tried to catch her eye again, but she kept flitting her gaze away. He growled under his breath. Why was she doing that? He hardened his gaze, keeping his eyes on her back. He was going to find out.

**OoOoO**

Haruhi didn't want to go back to that blasted club room. Sure, forgetting her bag was probably the stupidest thing she could have done, and sure, if she doesn't have her bag then she can't do her homework, but she spends too much time in that bloody club room already. She was not going back.

She sighed and pushed open the door. She knew she'd be going back, and it seemed like everyone had left. She stepped into the room, scanning the perimeter for the bag.

"Strange… it's not here." Haruhi turned around again, and suddenly found herself pinned to the wall behind her. "Eh?"

"Look at me." She linched as his growl pierced the air. She spqueezed her eyes shut, and said nothing. "I said look at me, damn it!" He grabbed her chin and turned her face forcefully to his, causing her eyes to fly open. "Why won't you look me in the eyes?" Haruhi shook her head.

"Because I can't!" He froze. Haruhi lifted her face, only to be met with the stormy gaze of the boy before her. She saw the hurt, the rain trapped beneath the surface, the storm of emotions swirling through clouds of a beautiful gray.

And it scared her.

Kyouya couldn't fathom why there was so much fear in her eyes. He just wanted someone to understand him for who he was, not who he was trying to be for his father. He thought Haruhi had been that one. But as he stared into her wide doe eyes and listened to her whimpers, he knew he was wrong.

"Why?" He asked. He lowered his head to her shoulder, not moving his hands from their place in the wall. "You're one of the only people I know who lives by the moral that nothing is impossible. Why is this different?" He straightened up again, making the motion to leave, but Haruhi suddenly grabbed him by his tie and pulled, whipping him back around and landing his mouth on hers. Haruhi squeaked, and Kyouya could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. Neither moved, both just enjoying the contact and presence of the other. Then Haruhi pulled away and pressed her forehead to his.

"Your eyes," she began softly. "They remind me of a storm. A never ending storm, doomed forever to destroy this earth. And they," At this, Kyouya took a deep breath, finally understanding. "They scare me." Kyouya averted his eyes, embarrassed. But Haruhi wouldn't have it. She placed both hands on the sides of his cheeks and turned his face to hers. "But when I look deeper, and actually see you for who you are," Haruhi smiled. "The storm doesn't seem so bad." Kyouya stood, silent and dumb- struck, and Haruhi innocently rose up on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his. Kyouya's eyes widened in shock, but after a few seconds, the cloudy orbs cleared, and he kissed her back, smiling into it, wrapping his arms around her waist.

And thus, the storm passed, leaving behind a beautiful rainbow.

**OoOoO**

**SO. This one was a pain in the butt to write. It's a phail title, I know. I suck at titles so bad. Titles and summaries are my worst. XD It's mah first KyouHaru fic, OHYEAH! *head rock***

**So. Yeah. Let me tell you a story. :D **

**I was in sixth period the other day. We had taken a test that day, and I was like "Oh! I finished this in ten minutes. I have the rest of class! WHAT DO I DO?"  
****So, yeah. I decided to work on this fanfic. I hadn't known any time had passed . Anyways, I was really in that mode you get, like, that ZONE. And when I'm in that zone, you don't break me out. It's the worst thing you can do, because it throws me off so badly. So, I was in the most intense part of the cycle, I was at the end. And I was furiously scribbling in my notebook, almost at the end, I had an idea of what I was gonna do for the end, but I had to get it down otherwise I would forget what I was gonna do-  
****My friend decides to lean on my desk and go, rather loudly, "So, new story?"**

**._.**

**F.M.L.**

**Yeah. The ending was supposed to be different, but I can't remember what I was planning on doing...**

**ANYWAYS! REVIEWS! YAHOO~ They make me so happy.**

**Signing out! :D**

**~LinedWithCharcoal~**


End file.
